broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
The Plot of both the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout manga and anime is this: Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is a teenage hero, fighting against the various evils of Ultra-Satan-Hell and beyond. He and his friends do all they can to stop the advance of these horrors and will use contrived plot points to achieve their morally-questionable goals. Also see the Episode List for more detailed information. It should be noted that there are many episodes that are broken up in several smaller parts that are combined together in this episode list. It should also be noted that despite this there are still several many part episodes. Story Arcs Season 1: Introduction Saga (Ep 1-24) Season 2: Rear Admiral Fights Saga (Ep 25-48) Season 3: Invinci-Lass Saga (49-60) Season 4: Second Rear Admiral Fights Saga (Ep 61-82) Season 5: Demo Drunkenstein Saga (Ep 83-135) Season 6: Super-Samurai-Piss-Sniper Saga (Ep 136-194) Season 7: Bananarama Saga/Glorious Montage Saga (Ep 195-258) Season 8: Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout Saga (Ep 259-333) Season 8.5: The Fanmade Episodes Saga (Ep 334-372) Season 9: Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy Saga (Ep 373-403) Season 10: Ultra-Mecha-Robo-Pyro Saga (Ep 404-491) Season 11: The Strange-Acoustic-Cog-Axe-Stampede Saga (Ep 492-518) Season 12: The Cursed-Dominion-Radio-Sapper-Shotel Saga (Ep 519-535) Season 13: The Invasion of the Lead Men from Smoke Star Saga (Ep 536-562) Season 14: The Dark-Euphoric-Scarred-Candle-Phobia saga (Ep 563-594) Season 15: Bananarama Returns! Saga (Ep 595-647) Season 16: Go, Go, Golden Robo Q! Saga (647-675) Season 18: Bananarama's Super Nanakaiadesu Brother! Nanakarama Saga (676-698) Season 19: Sloppy-Fat-Scrub-Noscoped-Sniper Saga (699-750) Season 20?: Moon Men Klan Sentai Saga (n-245-n) Season 21?: Holy Fuck, That Thing From Like 700 Episodes Back Comes Back To Haunt Us! or The Wrath of Betty: The Final Saga? (n-n+237) The New Dark Age Eventually, commercialism got to Ultra Satan and Krunkidile's heads, and they decided to make spinoffs. These spinoffs were aimed toward different audiences than the original series and, as a result, did very poorly. In addition, while the first few episodes of the spinoffs aired, no new Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout episodes were released. It was unofficially dubbed "The New Dark Age" by fans, sort of like a sequel to the "Dark Age," which lasted through the middle of the Fanmade Episodes ''series. ''The shows were as follows: *The Happy-Funtime-Best-Friends-Parkour-Scout Hour (9 episodes) *The Dreamy Memey Teamy (3 episodes) *Scrimmy Bingus and the Crungy Spingus (7 episodes) *Greg: The Greg (0.25 episodes (canceled after its first commercial break)) *A BNHPS Harem anime (its true name can't be uttered without dying of flatulence, it's also 13 episodes) *The America Man spin-off (half as long as the actual show) *The Breene Licencing Fiasco (1 Episode and a feature-length, live-action movie) *The Ultimate Villain Team-Up?!?!?! (32 episodes) Trivia * The Rear Admiral Fights Saga is the first time the term Scoutlings is coined to describe members of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's team. * Contrary to popular belief, The Breene Licensing Fiasco is the movie's actual name and not a title card somebody forgot to remove when filming began. * Though Nanakarama first appears in the anime in episode 676, in the manga he appears alongside Bananarama in Bananarama Saga and Bananarama Returns! * The Fanmade Episodes Saga gave birth to roughly 656395.8564 x 3.14 new characters that were used only in that arc. That translates to exactly 7 new characters. * Though Sensei Green most certainly meets his end in the Glorious Montage Saga, he returns as a villain in the Bananarama Returns Saga as "Angry-Mecha Green." * Various studio mishaps and attempted revolutions caused the seasons to obtain some very strange names * Ultra Satan was sued on several occasions due to his incompetence at marketing Category:Episodes Category:Meta Category:Story Arcs